


Bendy And The Kink Machine

by frozensins, Mister Bates (Panikeet)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boobjob, Chubby Reader, Dirty Talk, Dubcon if you squint, Exhibitionism, F/M, Happy Sex, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Monster Dick, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Roleplay, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, blind folds, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensins/pseuds/frozensins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikeet/pseuds/Mister%20Bates
Summary: A collection of lewd Bendy drabbles to get them jimmies rustled feat. a multitude of kinks





	1. Dr. Bendy (DFAB/Sub)

**Author's Note:**

> Bendy in: Doctor's Office Dicking
> 
> Kinks: doctor roleplay, examination, voyeurism, spanking,
> 
> Con: dubcon (there's consent but also fear involved)

You were feeling lightheaded. It may have been the fumes from the ink, or it may have been the fact that you had just agreed to play along with whatever this actual demon had in store for you, in exchange for the promise that he does not kill you. It was incredibly naive, you now realized, as you really couldn't gauge how good his word was. In any sense, was a much more favorable position to be in considering the other, much more gruesome outcomes you envisioned.

You were sat upon a desk, where you had picked up a book and were first confronted by Bendy. Now, the book was sprawled on the floor and you were sprawled on the wood underneath the dim light. With your bare legs spread, you waited nervously, breathing heavily as Bendy, who was standing between your legs, was taking a long thorough look at what you had to offer. He started at your breasts, weighing them in his palms and giving them light squeezes. He was grinning deviously.  
"Perfect size n' shape," He cooed. "Almost like they were made for me." Bendy groped around, earning a shaky sigh from you as he thumbed your nipples, flicking them up and down almost mechanically. His pace was slow, and steady, much like the swing of a pendulum. His thumbs lowered, and he slowly began pressing into a rub. You whimpered, getting more confident that he wasn't going to hurt you, and even voicing your encouragement. He purred, and kneaded your breasts faster, until your eyes shut from the treatment and widened when he suddenly pulled away. 

Bendy hooked his foot around the leg of the chair and slid it underneath him in a single sweeping motion. He stretched his hands out, fingers entwined and cracking.   
"Alrighty then," He licked his lips. "Let's see what Dr. Bendy can find out." He stroked the tuft of hair above your entrance up and out of the way, and thumbed your lips open. Your breath hitched in your throat as the cool air invaded you. He pressed two fingers inside you and began to pump, you squeaked in surprise at the girth of his digits and held onto the desk as he dexterously added each digit and stretched you until you were dripping in anticipation. He brought his hand away from you and in front of his face. Your face heated up as he squeezed his thumb and index finger together, watching as your fluids stuck together in a translucent bridge and pinched off. He turned to you and winked as he rested his digits on his tongue and sucked them clean. You gave a lopsided smile.  
"Heh," You shifted a bit, the feeling of need getting near unbearable. "So what's the verdict, doc?"  
"Mmmhhh..." He whispered, standing up and reaching between his legs. "Delectable." 

At both of your heights, you couldn't exactly see what he was doing, but his face looked more than pleased. His eyes were lidded and his lips twitched, and you could tell by the movement in his arm that he was working himself up as he helped you down from the desk. He sat on the desk and positioned you on his lap, and you took the moment to look down at what he was endowed with. It was a jet black cock, dripping with desire and bulging. It was thick and fat, though not too long, you'd still be more than aware of it when he put it in. You bit your lip and lowered yourself onto him, sighing as once again, your hips made contact. Bendy's eyes went wide and then shut, his mouth open and panting. A heavy groan was ripped from his voice as you started to move, shoving your hips back and forth and squeezing his girth along. You let out a deep breath and draped yourself over him, burying your head into his shoulder as you began to rythmically rut forward, with Bendy thrusting upwards. He let out a groan and grabbed your ass, digging in his fingers and giving it a smack. You let out a cry of pleasure and surprise and changed your direction.

Instead of thrusting forward, you began to bounce on his lap. Bendy growled and pushed his hips up to sheath himself deeper, lifting one of your knees up in one hand and slapping your ass again with the other. You started grinding harder and faster at his nonverbal command, moaning his name over and over like a mantra. Bendy was choking out loud growling groans that were ripped from his throat by the way your soft wetness squeezed this throbbing cock so firm and made him pulse and twitch, getting closer and closer to spilling his load. You were fairing no better, the heat pooling in your stomach rising as you slammed onto his member as you spread your legs further. Bendy then reached between the two of you, using two fingers just above your union to rub in tight, hard circles. You almost screamed as climax came down like a hammer and you were seeing stars. You clenched hard around him and he shoved forward, yelling out your name and sqirting a stream of his seed inside you. He rode out your orgasm, smashing his lips into yours and kissing you hard as he released more. You shuddered at the wet squealching sound as he thrust a few last times, his black cum dribbling down your thighs.

"Mmmhhh," He panted. "I think... hahh...That just about ends your check up, (Y/n)."


	2. Lights Out(DMAB/Sub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bendy plays with your senses
> 
> Kinks: Bondage, blindfolds, dirty talk, tentacles, temperature
> 
> Con: Full consent, as it should be!
> 
> RIP This one is super short but I really wanted to write this while I had the motivation but I also really wanna go to sleep

You tested the restraints, giving a light tug against the inky black tentacles. They pulsed against your wrists and ankles.  
"Ah-ah," You heard Bendy scold playfully beside you. "You're going to stay still like I told you, right?"  
"Right, right." You affirmed. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Good," He hummed. "Can you see?"  
"Not a thing." You replied. With the blindfold over your eyes, all you could take in was darkness and what you could pick up with your other senses, which were becoming heightened.  
"Perfect. I don't want you to see what I'm going to do to you," He parted your knees with one hand and the tentacles pushed your ankles up, until you could feel your knees just above your heavily rising and falling chest. You heard him blow on something and a glassy clinking follow shortly. His footsteps creaked against the dusty wood floors closer, and you gasped and squirmed. Something very warm, almost hot was being pressed in between your thighs just above your balls. He trailed it down and the breath hitched in your throat.

"Ngh... Wh-what is that?" You gasped as he pushed the hot object against your hole and taint, and let it sit there. Bendy rolled it excruciatingly slow up over your testicles, rubbing it gently underneath your cock.  
"Light bulb," Bendy replied. "It's nice and warm... How does it feel?" He rolled it along the underside of your cock and let it sit on the head. You groaned and shifted.  
"Good. Great. Perfect." You breathed and took in a sharp intake of breath as something indescribably cold was slid right inside your ass.  
"Wh-"  
"Ice cube." Bendy cooed before you could even ask. You let out a shaky sigh of pleasure and shivered, feeling the water from the melted piece of ice dribble down your ass and a tentacle tip rest on your chest. Heavy footfalls sounded from beside you as Bendy sauntered proudly over to whisper in your ear, stroking your jaw with a gloved hand.

"What beautiful little thing you are," Bendy whispered, the tentacle tip trailed to the side and was joined by another which gravitated to the other end of your broad chest. "And so well behaved, too." He purred and the tendrils began flicking your nipples, making your breath hitch in your throat. Another pair ghosted down your belly, agonizingly slow, their wetness leaving a slick trail of moisture in their wake.  
"Oh my, I can feel your heartbeat... Your're so excited, aren't you? I can tell, you're dripping for me. You want to be inside me, dont you? Or do you want me inside of you? Or... Heh, why not both? You can push that big cock of yours right up in me, and I'll fill you to the brim... You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like feeling my big warm tentacles wreck you from the inside out? Is that what you want, darling?" He whispered, his breath hot in your ear. You groaned, and nodded as you felt him hovering just above you.

"Then that's exaxtly what I'm going to give to you." Bendy hissed. The tentacles on your stomach pulled away and judging by the sound of wet squealching and Bendy groaning, worked him open. When he was ready, he ghosted his entrance over the head of your sex, making you break into a beg. He answered by throwing himself down, yanking a loud moan from you as he started bouncing onto your member, the two tentacles now squirming against his own. He cried out loudly, and slid one inside of you. You groaned and writed, feeling the tendril thrash inside of you as you thrusted up into Bendy. You both cried out in ecstasy, as the multiple means of pleasure were quickly leading to your undoing. You moaned Bendy's name and he slammed himself down, squirting a rope of liquid onto your face and screaming out in pleasure. A thick, creamy fluid was releashed inside of you, viscous and sticky. You let out a strangled cry and came inside of Bendy. He yelled out a curse and steadied himself on your heaving chest, his breath coming out in hot pants. 

Bendy's fat coils released your ankles and wrists, and gave you a chance to tug away your blindfold. You blinked, bewildered to find that everything was still black.  
"Why is it so dark in here?" You inquired. There was a pregnant pause.  
"…Well, where do you think I got the lightbulb?"  
"…"  
"…"  
"…There are other rooms with lightbu-"  
"Oh, shut it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey ya'll! Feel free to drop some prompts in the comments below. I'm not really doing requests, but if I like what you got I'll def dedicate the chapter to you or somethin, credit you somehow.  
> Comment kink list, reader's sex, and Sub/Dom/whateverthefuck plox™


	3. Momma's Boy  (DFAB/dom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsk tsk, Bendy. Suckling like a whelp. 
> 
> Kinks: mommy, lactation, boobjob, breast-tummy rubbing, height difference, chubby reader, age difference? (I personally see Bendy as around 30 so its actually not too far from the age you requested the reader as!)  
> Con: full consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by @That Kinky Motherfucker   
> Thank you!   
> I'm familliar but not like, super familliar with lactation kink so please fogive me if I got anything wrong!

"Hmm... Asking isn't going to cut it, Bendy. I want you to really tell me what you want." You drawled, nonchalant as you sat cross-legged in your chair. Your foot swung ever to subtly like a pendulum, with his racing heart in eigth beats. He eyed you hungrily, formulating his plea. You had come to visit him today wearing a blouse with adipping neckline, showing off a gratuitous amount of your already plentiful cleavage. The bra you wore pushed your breasts up further, only making the view all the more pleasing.   
"Please, mommy," He whined. "I want to fuck your tits." He tried. You smirked, good enough, and began to unbutton the fabric that strained against your chest, earning an excited keen from the ink demon. You laid down on the floor and beckoned him over, and he rushed towards you.  
"Undress me, Bendy." You hummed.  
"Y-yes, mommy." He gulped, his hands trembling as he slid the blouse off your shoulders and the skirt and panties down your thick thighs. He unclasped your bra and nearly moaned as your breasts fell free, swollen and massive.  
"Mommy, can I...?" You nodded and with eager gloved hands, he began to rub circles over your belly, pinching the flesh in excitement before moving up to your breasts. He weighed them in his palms and squeezed gently, thumbing over your nipples that were beginning to dribble with a warm substance.  
Bendy positioned himself between your legs and entered you, groaning as his cock was swallowed inside of you. He looked up, his mouth agape in ecstasy and quickened his pace as you demanded he do so with a curt "faster, Bendy."  
You lifted a breast and poked his cheek with your swollen nipple. He licked his lips and latched on immediately, sucking hard with moans from both of you. He licked and suckled, his head bouncing with his body as he thrusted into you adding to the stimulation. Milk dribbled down his chin and he switched to give attention to the other, giving it the same treatment. With talented fingers, he rubbed cyclones into your clitoris, making the apex of your pleasure find you quicker than you anticipated.   
You lay back, exhausted.  
"Mommy..." He grunted, his thrusts slowing to a stop. "Mommy, I still haven't came."  
"Come up here," You invited, and he straddled you eagerly, taking a bit of effort due to your height. "That's it, just like that, yes..."  
You hardly needed to guide him; as soon as you pressed your breasts together he lit up and pushed his cock into the milk slick opening of your cleavage, groaning as you rubbed them in tangent to his thrusts. He moaned, his breath catching in his throat as his sticky release splattered over your chest.  
You pulled him down for a kiss.  
"What a momma's boy..."


	4. Looking for co authors!

Yo I've got a LOT of requests and not a lot of time or motivation but I still want to see a lot of these done, so please drop acomment if you're interested.  
Some requirements:  
-You MUST have some smut written in your Works. I'll be doin a skim on your profile to see if I like how you write porn.

\- Please be polite, nothing is worse when you're talking about something like a sexual fantasy and some piece of shit goes "ugh you sinner smh... fine i guess i'll write your gross fictional character porn." That ain't cool and if you do that get out of here and reflect on your actions, I am very disappointed in you.

\- Mature people only!!! No kids!!!

\- No vanilla, kinkshaming, etc. Please do not tone down people's kinks when you write them. (Ex: Someone has a high pain tolerance and likes to be whipped and you write them being softly spanked.) And do not make snarky comments at their kinks in the notes/summary that's rude! >:0

\- Someone friendly, please! It would mean a lot if you could reply to some comments or whatnot. (and write stuff with me! I only write with friendly people because I am fuckin soft™ and if I'm uncomfortable I will cry and disappear™.)

 

Please apply! I cannot wait to get some help on this!

~Panikeet/Oliver


	5. All Mine(DFAB/Dom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bendy is reassured.
> 
> Kinks: possessive talk, bendy tries to dom but fails™, sloppy kisses, biting, true love, happy sex  
> Full consent (of course!)  
> For @you sinned in the wrong church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoinks scoobs i havent fucken updated in god knows how long! Anyways I just came back from a lovely vacation on the beach so now seems as good a time as ever to get back into writing ink flavored porn!  
> Also, reminder to link me to your smut and help me fill out requests faster by!!! becoming !!! a coauthor!!!  
> With love,  
> Oliver G <3

Once again, your giggles were muffled by Bendy's mouth as he straddled you, kissing all over your face and neck, nibbling over your jawline.  
"Wha-haha, that tickles!- Wh-what's gotten into you?" You laughed as Bendy nuzzled the crook of your neck. He pulled away, panting and grinning down at you. He brushed hair from your face and his exhillerated smile turned to one of adoration.

"I just love you so much," He hummed, almost drunkenly. "More than aaaanybody else."  
"Oh? Are you jealous of someone? Is that what this is about?" You playfully raised an eyebrow.  
"Pfft, what? No!" Bendy rolled his eyes. "But..." He bent down again, and traced his tongue over your collarbone, unclasping your bra.   
"You do know that you're mine, don't you? Mine, and no one else's." Bendy made work of your chest, working skillfully his tongue and teeth against your breasts. 

"Of course I'm yours," You whispered back, your tone almost sympathetic. "There's no one in the world I'd rather be with." You felt him freeze and glanced down at him. Bendy looked up at you, mouth trembling and face flushed completely. His voice faltered and he gulped.  
"I love you more than I can promise." You pressed a heated kiss to his lips which he gladly returned. You chuckled as Bendy became less and less composed and before you knew it you were on top of him, riding him and kissing him an dlaughing between moans. 

There were little, lighthearted exchanges here and there, and loud choruses of groans and moans as climaxes were reached. Your erradic heartbeats, panting and clenching bodies were like the beats of a drum, the creaking of the bed and wet sounds of colliding bodies like metrnomes, and your moans matched and complimented one another like melodies. 

As you lay content beside him and he cupped the side of your face with his hand in a most cherishing fashion, the ink demon sighed in bliss, half lidded eyes gaxing upon your radiant, smiling face. In this moment, he wracked his brain to describe the scene that lay before him. He ran a hand down your curves.

Bendy could describe you only as his favorite song.

One that it was his priviledge to listen to.


	6. Sammy's Service (dmab/sub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ListEN FAM SAMMY LAWRENCE HAS SUCH A FUCKIN BEAUTIFUL VOICE I SWOONED  
> Spoilers for chapter two btw !!!
> 
> In which Sammy pleases his lord with a sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: voyeurism, exhibitionism, handjob, blowjob, masturbation, voice kink, praise kink, humiliation, bondage  
> Kinda dubcon 
> 
> Its ?? Kind of angsty in the beginning for some reason leavé me to die™

"He will set us free." Sammy stated faithfully. You squirmed in your bonds, fear pulsing through you even as his uncharacteristically pleasant voice soothed you. Your alarm had skyrocketed as a large black figure came forth. It darkened the floor tiles behind it and growled low and menacing. You quaked. It was Bendy. 

"My Lord," Sammy sounded as excited as possible, giddy even. "This sheep is your sacrif- what are you doing!?" Sammy cried out, eagerness turning to terror as the large black ink demon picked him up by the straps on his overalls and with one gloved finger, pulled them down in the front. Sammy yelped and fearfully froze from his brief reflex induced thrashing. The ink demon set him down right on top of you, in a position where he was standing, and you, being on your knees, were eye level with a dripping bulge. Bendy then sat back and began to grop around between his own legs.

"Oh... Oh! If that will please you my Lord-" Sammy glanced down at you, his tone low and sympathetic. "Please let me do this willingly. We don't have a choice. I'm... I'm sorry." You looked down and nodded, closing your eyes and he unbuttoned your shirt and proceeded to strip you of all clothes. You heard approving rumbles from the ink demon was sammy rubbed up and down his half limp shaft, teasing his member to attention and guiding it between your lips. You gagged at how much liquid it already was dribbling into your mouth before your eyes flickered to the terrifying creature watching you, and you shut then and decided to simplyfocus on Sammy. You swirled your tongue around the head of his sex and sucked not too hard, but with purpose. He let out loud, faltering groans, and similar ones could be heard from Bendy. 

Sammy sunk to his knees, whimpering as he positioned himself between your legs. He hesitated only for a moment before pushing into you. You gasped aloud and he deepened himself until he was hilted. He sighed as he felt you clench and push around him and he began to move, moaning as he pulled out and pushed in with effort in the rocking of his hips. You felt full and whimpered and he thrust in deep and his cock was stuffed inside you, and he began a quick rhythm. His body slapped against yours and both of you made sure to moan loudly, as loud as you could... For Bendy. He pushed your legs out spread eagle and leaned forward, slamming up and and down to drive him cock as deep as possible inside you, hitting your g spot in such a way that it made you scream and your sex convulse. 

But Bendy wasn't quite finished. He snarled at you to continue your show, and to play with each other more for him. And so, Sammy got behind you, hands snaking down your waist.  
"You're doing so well, thank you so much for cooperating," He whispered in your ear as his hand trailed lower. "You're so very good... I'm enjoying this, I'm honored that you're so...willing for me. Are you enjoying this too?" You nodded frantically as he wrapped his fingers around your erection and coated it black.  
"Good, very good." He murmured. "You felt so good, you know that? If I'd had known that's what if felt like to be inside you, oh, I would have taken you as soon as I knew you had come down here." 

Sammy began to stroke you from the base up, pinching your tip gently and pumping your cock. You moaned loudly and cried out as you felt him once again enter you from behind. That's when Bendy stepped forward and grabbed your wrists, placing both hands around his cock and you immediately began to massage it as hard and fast as you could. You felt a warm, creamy load squirt up into you and you wailed, his orgasm making Sammy grip your cock tight, and push you over the edge. Your fluids spurted out and you were in a daze as bendy pushed his tip into your mouth and thrusted, fucking your face until he too spilled his seed im your body.

Sammy carressed your thigh, his inky form fluctuating as although he no longer needed to breathe, the habit in the motion was still very much there. His hand, trembled upward and stroked your cheek.

You felt the emotion in his touch.

You knew he felt like a sinner.


End file.
